


Handle With Care

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [32]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Mental health day for the boiz
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	Handle With Care

Nico snorted at the “Handle With Care” sticker that came stuck to his new tee-shirt. He debated sticking it to his own forehead. The noise in his head was particularly loud that day, and he could hardly hear what Will was saying. In fact, it wasn’t until Will shouted his name that Nico looked up.

“Nico, sunshine, love of my life.” Will started, clearly joking (but only a bit, he was genuinely concerned), “What’s wrong?” he asked, carefully taking Nico’s hand in his own.

Nico shrugged, “It’s loud” he said simply, trying his best to ignore the mild panic welling up in his chest. Now wasn’t a good time to have an attack.

“There’s nobody else out here, baby, what do you mean?”

Nico only shrugged, “I dunno, my head is really busy… Can barely hear” he whispered, wanting nothing more than to sink into bed and sleep forever.

Will nodded in understanding, “Go back to your cabin and lay down. I’ll be right behind you, alright?” he said softly, coaxing Nico into a long hug. Once Nico was successfully convinced to go, Will informed Chiron of the issue and took two plates of food to where he hoped that Nico was getting comfortable in his room.

“I’m here” he called out, placing the plates on the small table in the cabin, making his way to Nico. “For real, sunshine, you can’t be comfortable in Jeans.” Will protested, already making efforts to get Nico out of the offending clothing.

Nico only kicked Will away, blushing brightly, “Unclothe me when I’m not three minutes away from having a mental breakdown, alright?” he said softly, obviously trying to joke around, but his voice was strained and his hands were shaking as he complied and pulled his jeans off.

Will’s face fell, “Yeah, yeah, I’m sorry” he said, kissing Nico’s cheeks before wrapping his boyfriend up in a blanket, making sure he was comfortable before grabbing the food and snuggling up with Nico. “It’s right now that I’m glad you’re so small” Will teased, hauling Nico into his lap and running his fingers through his hair, “Eat, okay?"

Will held Nico close, humming little things to Nico. He made sure that his boyfriend was comfortable or sleeping the whole day. When Nico woke from yet another short nap, Will was still there, holding him and kissing him, "Any quieter in there?" he asked softly, gently tapping Nico's temple. 

Nico only nodded, "Thank you" he whispered, snuggling even closer to his boyfriend, "You helped a lot"

"Good. I'm glad you're feeling better" he whispered, pressing kisses everywhere that he could reach. "I love you~" he cooed, still kissing. 

Nico wrinkled his nose playfully, but whispered out an "I love you too" anyways, giggling at the feel of Will's lips on his chin. "C'mon, get up, we still have things to do."

Will rolled his eyes, "Nico, the sun is about to set. You're not doing anything today" he said softly, hugging him tight. 

"What- it's really been a whole day?" he asked quietly, but looking out the window, the light was barely visible. 

Will just smiled and pulled Nico back against his chest, "Don't worry about it. You're feeling better and that's all that matters, yeah?"

Nico just sighed and nodded, "It's so dumb that I'm tired again" he mumbled, his eyes already fluttering shut again. 

"That's what you get for not sleeping for three days straight, love"

Nico only grumbled against Will's chest, but he didn't say anything else, opting to just fall asleep instead. "Love you" he heard, and he was smiling when he fell asleep yet again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo hoo I love you guys lmao yes I'm actually researching colleges in England because I don't want to be here lol. 
> 
> also if you're constantly leaving kudos or commenting, I remember you and I look for you and I probably know you by name (username ofc I'm not a stalker) and I love you all
> 
> Comment and request stuff please (I'm out of ideas, y'all)


End file.
